My promise to you
by InlovewithSyo
Summary: Akari es una chica fría y que siempre se guarda sus sentimientos. Un día, su padre decide que debe aprovechar su talento para la composición y la deja a cargo de su amigo Shining Saotome. Shining le asigna ser la nueva compositora de Quartet night. ¿Conseguirá Akari estar a la altura? ¿Le servirá esta experiencia para expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad? Ai Mikaze x OC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a tod s :) Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Este estará centrado en Ai Mikaze y se desarrollará en el Master Course. Como sabéis aquellas que me seguís, mis anteriores fanfics se desarrollaban en la academia, pero este no. Espero que os guste mucho. Mañana publicaré otro capítulo. Aunque ahora al principio alternaré entre esta historia y la que tengo por terminar ("Tu sonrisa"). Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo en exclusiva (?) de "My promise to you".**

***Aviso*: No hay mucho sempai en este capítulo ya que es la presentación.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

-¿Ves Shining? Solo con mirarla te das cuenta de su enorme talento para la música.

Pongo una expresión sarcástica. Llevo en esta habitación más de una hora escuchando a mi padre hablar con este tipo de acento raro sobre mí.

-Tienes razón, Makioka. Es tu hija al fin y al cabo- dice el tal Shining.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Hiro- dice mi padre poniendo una expresión de enfado muy absurda- Volviendo al tema principal. ¿Crees que podrás encontrarle algún puesto en el que pueda encajar?- le pregunta por enésima vez.

-Bieeeeeen- dice Shining alargando la palabra a la vez que gira la cabeza hacia mí- Señorita Makioka, ¿es usted tan buena componiendo como dicennnn?

-Sí, señor. Hasta ahora, varios profesionales han valorado mis composiciones y afirman que tengo un gran talento- contesto tal y como mi padre me pidió. A mí no me gusta alardear de mi talento. Tampoco es que yo lo considere un talento, realmente no me gusta componer. Solo es que tengo facilidad para ello.

-De acuerrrrrdo. En ese caso, tengo el puesto perfecto para usted- continúa mientras se acerca más y más a mí.

Veo un destello y logro vislumbrar sus ojos a través de las gafas de sol. Una vez está casi al lado mía, susurra:

-Bienvenida al Master Course, Akari Makioka.

Una vez se ha ido mi padre, el director empieza a explicarme varias cosas.

-Dado tu enorme talento en la composición, te colocaré como compositora de un grupo de veteranos. Hemos perdido a su compositor recientemente, decidió abandonar el trabajo por el estrés.

Empiezo a plantearme la idea de huir. ¿Cómo deben ser esos idol para que su compositor los abandone?

-Así que antes que nada te llevaré a tu habitación. Como hay una sola chica en los dormitorios femeninos, tendrás una habitación para ti sola. Seréis solo dos chicas- continúa explicándome.

Para cualquier persona sería una mala noticia, pero para mí es fantástica. No es que me guste relacionarme con mucha gente.

-Mañana conocerás al grupo para el que compondrás. Por ahora te indicaré el camino a tu habitación para que puedas descansar, mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado- termina diciendo. Y añade- ¿Estás asusssssstada? Serás la compositroa de un grupo de profesionales, ¿tienes miedo de no estar a la atuuuurrrra?- me pregunta hablando lentamente y con un tono calmado.

La verdad es que en mi interior se cuecen un montón de emociones e inseguridades. Tengo miedo. Sin embargo le dirijo una mirada de soslayo y le respondo:

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si me ha asignado ese puesto será porque confía en que esté a la altura, ¿no?

Shining sonríe de forma misteriosa y se gira para indicarme que le siga.

Recorremos pasillos vacíos, apenas veo a un par de personas andando ajetreadamente. Todos deben estar muy ocupados. Finalmente llegamos a los dormitorios, me lleva frente a una puerta y cuando está a punto de abrirla, una chica sale de la puerta de al lado. Nos mira sorprendida.

-¡Oh! Director, buenos días- le dice de forma muy formal.

-Buenos días Señorita Nanami- le contesta él- Le presento a su nueva compañera en estos dormitorios: Akari Makioka- dice señalándome con un gesto de la mano.

-Encantada- le digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella me sonríe y yo fuerzo una pequeña sonrisa también.

Finalmente, la chica se va y por fin el director me enseña la habitación. Todas mis cosas están ya allí, aunque aún guardadas en sus cajas.

-Tu padre lo ha traído tooooodo hasta aquí. Ahora te toca a ti ordenarlo- me dice señalándome.

Le doy las gracias mientras me despido. Luego, Shining sale por la puerta y cierra tras de sí. Yo aprovecho para tirarme en la cama y suspirar.

-Aaaaah… ¿qué me espera mañana? ¿Cómo serán los componentes del grupo? Estoy asustada…- me digo a mí misma mientras me acurruco en un lado de la cama.

De pronto, escucho golpes en la ventana del balcón. Abro y me encuentro a un chico de tez y pelo moreno y con los ojos verdes. El chico me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú no eres Nanami…- me dice- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Akari y soy nueva, esta es mi habitación y te agradecería que te fueses de mi balcón.

-Bueno, da igual si no eres Nanami, necesito esconderme. Esta habitación también me sirve- dice mientras salta y se acerca a la entrada.

Yo le rodeo la cintura y lo empujo hacía afuera. Él empieza a gritar como un crío y a agitar las manos. Por desgracia es mucho más fuerte que yo y apenas lo puedo retener. Entonces, escucho a alguien gritar un nombre desde abajo. El chico reacciona ante los gritos empujando con más rapidez.

-¡Vamos, déjame entrar! Camus es muy malo conmigo…- me suplica. Sin embargo, no me parece adecuado esconder a un chico en mi habitación. Consigo empujarlo hacia fuera, al balcón. Veo a la persona que grita.

-¿Es él a quien buscas? Por favor, llévatelo de aquí- le pido.

Apenas veo como quien gritaba sale corriendo. Al rato, irrumpe en la habitación. Es un chico con la piel muy clara y los ojos de un celeste muy gélido. Su pelo cae en ondas por sus hombros.

-¡Vamos, Cecil! ¡Ni se te ocurre huir de nuevo!- le grita al chico mientras lo agarra de un brazo y tira de él. Cecil sigue pataleando como un chiquillo.

-¡Eres muy mala, Akari! Más aún que Camus- me dice. Siento una punzada en el corazón, me siento muy mal por hacerle eso pero no me quedaba otro remedio. Al llegar el tal Camus a la puerta se gira y me da las gracias para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

El resto de la tarde me la paso ordenando mis pertenencias. Una vez estoy totalmente instalada en la habitación, me ducho, me pongo el pijama y me relajo. Me acuesto en mi cama con la foto que siempre llevo conmigo de mi madre, mi padre y yo juntos. Los tres sonriendo. La observo durante un rato y noto unas lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro. Al final, coloco la foto en la mesita de noche, apago la lámpara y me duermo.

Al día siguiente me levanto y me visto con rapidez. Shining llama a mi habitación poco después de haber terminado de prepararme.

-Vamos, es hora de que los conozcas…-me dice solamente eso, con un aire misterioso. Luego empieza a andar y yo le sigo.

Llegamos a una gran sala con un piano y varios asientos. En uno de los sofás hay cuatro chicos. Reconozco a uno de ellos. Es Camus.

El director se acerca a ellos y hace un gesto con su brazo señalándoles.

-Señorita Makioka, le presento a Quartet Night- me dice.

-Chicos, esta es vuestra nueva compositora: Akari Makioka- dice Shining ahora dirigiéndose a los chicos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? En el siguiente capítulo será el encuentro entre Akari y Quartet Night. ya veréis que pasa. tengo muchas cosas planeadas. Y no os preocupéis por Starish porque también aparecerán :) Dejadme vuestros review para saber qué os parece. Acepto todo tipo de críticas para poder mejorar.**

**Gracias por leerme, besos 3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaa :3 ¿Qué tal? Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo del fanfic de Ai. Me está costando no hacer una protagonista que muestre sus sentimientos con normalidad, pero me estoy esforzando. Espero estar consiguiéndolo. bueno, podéis empezar a leer ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Los cuatro chicos me observan. Camus me mira con indiferencia y parece no prestarme demasiada atención. Hay otro chico, con un ojo de cada color que me mira de lado y con desprecio. El tercero de ellos que parece el mayor de todos, me mira con una sonrisa muy cálida. Me alegro de que haya alguien que no parezca odiarme. Por último, el chico que más llama mi atención me dirige una mirada fría y calculadora, como si estuviese analizándome. Parece bastante más joven que los demás.

-Bien, señores, será mejor que se presenten adecuadamente- les dice Shining a los cuatro.

Sin embargo, ninguno parece interesado. Por suerte, aquel que me sonrió se levanta y se acerca a mí. Me agarra de ambas manos y me las sujeta con dulzura. Me hace sentir como su hermana pequeña, es una sensación agradable.

-Mi nombre es Reiji Kotobuki- me dice- Encantado, espero que compongas canciones maravillosas para nosotros, Kariri.

¡¿Kariri?! ¿Se supone que es un apodo, un juego con mi nombre? No me agrada, sin embargo agradezco la amabilidad de Kotobuki.

-Encantada, Kotobuki-san -le digo manteniendo mi actitud firme, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Llámame Rei-chan, por favor. Rei-chan- me pide.

-De acuerdo- le digo.

Luego él se acerca a Camus con intención de levantarle del sitio para traerlo a conocerme. Sin embargo él levanta su mano haciendo un gesto de rechazo.

-No es necesario, la conocí ayer. Me alegra saber tu nombre- dice dirigiéndose ahora a mí- Espero que cumplas los requisitos para ser una compositora a la altura de Quartet Night. Trabaja duro- me dice.

Me parece una presentación muy fría. Mantengo aún mi actitud firme y le saludo con una reverencia.

-Ahora tú Ran-Ran- le dice al chico de los ojos de diferente color.

-No me pienso levantar. Soy Ranmaru Kurosaki y más te vale componer canciones increíbles. Aunque dudo que puedas estar a la altura de nuestro anterior compositor. Lo vas a tener difícil- me dice escupiendo las palabras. Me hiere mucho eso que me ha dicho, sin embargo le saludo tal y como hice con Camus.

-Solo quedas tú, Ai-chan- le dice al último chico. Tiene el cabello del color del cielo, al igual que sus ojos. Me mira de una forma que siento que está registrando todos los recovecos de mi alma. Por un momento, pienso que va a quedarse sentado como los demás, sin embargo se levanta. Se acerca a mí y me mira muy de cerca, en silencio. Yo no sé qué hacer así que me quedo quieta y rígida en el sitio mientras él me recorre con la mirada.

-Será un interesante experimento- susurra para sí- Soy Ai Mikaze- me dice tan solo. Luego se vuelve a sentar. Por un momento no sé cómo reaccionar hasta que por fin el director me pide que me siente a su lado y comienza a hablar.

-Bien, quiero que ahora mostréis a Akari una de vuestras canciones. Espero que vuestra actuación sea impecable- les dice el director en un susurro ronco.

Noto como los cuatro chicos adoptan una expresión totalmente diferente, están concentrados. EL director chasquea los dedos y las luces se apagan. Los cuatro empiezan a cantar una canción increíble. Son impecables actuando, sus voces se compenetran totalmente. Su coreografía es perfecta, llevan el ritmo a la vez. Puedo notar cómo transmiten sus sentimientos, cómo esos sentimientos me llegan.

Cuando terminan de actuar, les aplaudo. Es uno de esos momentos en que no puedo evitar expresar lo que siento por mucho que lo intente.

Reiji se muestra complacido, los demás parecen indiferentes. Una vez nos despedimos del director, salimos de la habitación. Al parecer, van a presentarme a sus kouhai.

-Espero poder componer canciones tan buenas como esas para vosotros- les digo inevitablemente, ya que escucharlos cantar ha despertado ese sentimiento en mí.

-Olvídalo. Nunca podrás hacer tal cosa- me dice Ranmaru con desprecio. De nuevo sus palabras me hieren- Voy a avisar a esos dos- termina, para luego entrar en una habitación.

-No le prestes atención- me consuela Reiji- Ahora está muy susceptible. Supongo que se le pasará, él era quien más apreciaba a nuestro compositor- Bueno, espera en mi habitación mientras voy a hablar con él. Así vas conociendo a mis kouhai- me dice empujándome hacia una puerta- Ai, Camus, avisad a vuestros chicos- les dice. Abre la puerta y me empuja dentro. Luego cierra.

-Reiji…- le llamo, pero ya escucho sus pasos alejarse.

Cuando me vuelvo, me encuentro a dos chicos que me miran incrédulos.

-¿Y tú eres…?- me pregunta un chico pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! Soy Akari Makioka, la nueva compositora de Quartet Night- le respondo haciendo una reverencia- Reiji me ha dicho que espere aquí.

-¡Oooooh! Makioka-chan, encantado. Soy Otoya Ittoki y soy uno de los kouhai de Rei-chan- me dice el chico levantándose y acercándose a mí- Y ese es su otro kouhai, Tokiya Ichinose- me dice señalando al otro chicos, de cabello azul oscuro.

-Encantada- digo haciendo otra reverencia.

-Sé presentarme solito, Otoya- dice el chico de forma cortante.

Entonces, abren la puerta y entra Reiji seguido de Camus y el chico del otro día.

-Ai y los demás nos esperan en el salón, vamos- dice.

Salimos. Todos caminan en grupos, yo camino sola. Noto al chico de ayer, Cecil, acercarse a mí.

-Eres esa chica tan maleducada de ayer- me dice con una mirada de enfado propia de un niño pequeño.

-No deberías ir por ahí insultando a la gente sin conocerla- le digo simplemente.

-No eres para nada dulce ni cariñosa. Las chicas deben ser así, tú no eres como una chica.

-Te vuelvo a decir que no juzgues a alguien sin conocerlo- le digo algo enfadada ahora. Intento mantener la compostura.

-Aún así, no pareces una chica si eres tan borde…- me vuelve a decir. Entonces mi enfado sale a la superficie.

-Escucha- le digo con frialdad- No se trata del comportamiento, lo que distingue a hombres de mujeres son…- antes de poder acabar la frase tropiezo. Algo típico en mí.

Por un momento puedo ver mi nariz chocando contra el frío suelo, pero algo me detiene. Vista Levanto la vista y veo a Otoya sonriéndome. Me sonrojo y le doy las gracias con la mirada agachada. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me ayuda de esa forma, no estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Ves? Las chicas se sonrojan con timidez como acabas de hacer- me dice Cecil con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eh, un momento…- pero ya ha seguido el camino.

Llegamos al salón y allí están Ai y Ranmaru con sus respectivos kouhai. Uno de ellos, uno que parece un completo playboy, se me acerca.

-Hola, señorita. Es un placer tener más féminas por aquí. Me voy a volver loco con tano hombre a mi alrededor…- me dice con voz ronca y seductora.

-¡Jinguji! Aléjate de ella, es una orden. Mantén la compostura- le grita Ranmaru.

-Vale, vale- dice él dándole poca importancia. Luego me da una flor y me guiña un ojo.

-Bien, te presento a los chicos adecuadamente- me dice Reiji. Empieza a nombrarlos uno por uno. Todos me ofrecen amplias sonrisas a las que debo responder. Es incómodo y fastidioso…

Finalmente acaban las presentaciones.

-Entonces, me voy- informo.

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿Tan pronto?- me dice Reiji.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Akari-chan?- me pregunta uno de los chicos, Natsuki Shinomiya.

-Quiero empezar a trabajar cuanto antes, quiero poder componer una canción a la altura de Quartet Night.

Dicho eso, me despido y me marcho.

Estoy en una de las habitaciones hechas específicamente para la composición. Hay un piano, partituras en blanco y todo lo necesario para componer. Empiezo a componer una melodía. Es triste. No encaja con el grupo. Sin embargo, es una melodía preciosa y he puesto mis sentimientos componiéndola, es la única vez en que dejo que mis sentimientos se expresen totalmente. Sigo tocándola en el piano. De repente noto una presencia.

-Quiero que compongas una canción con esa melodía y que sea para mí- me dice una voz a mi espalda.

Me vuelvo sorprendida y me fijo en que la puerta está abierta. La persona que me ha hablado ha sido Ai. Lo observo aún sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Yo… no… se supone que he de componer para el grupo. No en solitario- le digo con la voz temblándome un poco aún por la impresión.

Él se mantiene en silencio y se acerca a mí. Se inclina y me coge las manos con delicadeza. Las acaricia y las vuelve como examinándolas.

-Ya veo- murmura.

Luego me acaricia el pelo. Le oigo decir algo como: "por desgracia no puedo mirar ahí dentro", aunque no termino de entender lo que quiere decir. Noto que, para mi desgracia, me he sonrojado. Además, mi corazón late con rapidez.

-Esos dos elementos no parecen tener nada especial, pero parece que unidos pueden crear melodías como la que estabas creando- dice. Yo supongo que se refiere a mis manos y mi cabeza.

Acerco las manos a mi pecho y aparto la vista avergonzada.

-¿Eh?- exclama Ai mirándome- ¡Oh, no! No te confundas, solo te estaba analizando. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me enamore de ti. Tan solo me ha conquistado la música que escribes. Tú eres una herramienta para transmitir la melodía al instrumento y las partituras.

¿¡Pero cómo puede ser tan insensible!? ¿Cómo me dice unas palabras tan horribles? Me está tratando como una mera herramienta.

-Pues esta herramienta es la que decide qué hacer con la música que escribe, y desde luego no te la daré a ti- le digo elevando lo suficiente mi tono de voz como para mostrar mi enfado. Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta con un golpe sordo. Lo último que veo antes de salir es la expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad en la cara de Ai. ¿Cómo puede alterarse tan mínimamente ante una situación así?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Subiré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pueda :) **

**P.D.: MAÑANA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA MAJI LOVE 2000% w Es el turno de Otoya.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas, he tardado más tiempo del que pensaba en subir este capítulo. Os cuento porqué. veréis, lo he escrito tres veces. El problema es que cuando lo leía no me gustaba y lo borraba para empezar de nuevo. Hoy me ha venido la inspiración (digámoslo así) y me ha salido el capítulo por fin como yo quería. Siento la tardanza. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

De repente me siento muy irritada por cómo me ha tratado. Decido irme a mi habitación ya que es tarde. Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y la cierro de un portazo también. Me paro en mitad de la estancia y respiro profundamente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Cuando me siento más relajada, decido lavarme los dientes e irme a dormir.

Logro conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Me despierto y miro el reloj. La 2:45 de la madrugada. Aún no es hora de levantarse, pero sé que no voy a poder dormir más, una vez que me despierto de madrugada, nunca puedo volver a dormirme. Suspiro. Esto es todo culpa del dichoso incidente con Ai y la canción…

Decido dar un paseo para despejar un poco las ideas. Salgo a los jardines y empiezo a pasear por un camino con una fuente al final. Está rodeado por un claro de césped verde y flores. Es precioso. Cuando me voy acercando a la gran fuente, veo como el brillo de las estrellas se refleja en el agua. Es una fuente enorme y majestuosa.

De repente algo llama mi atención. Escucho una voz al otro lado de la fuente que está cantando. Agudizo el oído, es una voz realmente preciosa. Dulce, suave… es como si un ángel estuviese cantando. Escucho con más atención y para mi sorpresa compruebo que lo que cuenta es el fragmento que compuse, la melodía que Ai me pidió. Con la diferencia de que tiene una letra, una letra que es perfecta para la melodía.

Cierro los ojos y escucho concentrada, la voz me ha cautivado por completo. Para mi desgracia, deja de cantar. Justo en el punto en que dejé de escribir. Oigo un suspiro e inmediatamente decido acercarme.

-Ai…- susurro.

Él se vuelve sorprendido.

-Akari, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Salí porque no podía dormir- contesto sin dar explicaciones- Aunque eso no es lo que importa hora. ¿Tú has compuesto esa letra para mi melodía? ¿De verdad la deseas tanto?

-Sí, yo la compuse y sí, deseo esa melodía. Quiero que la compongas para mí.

-No pensé que tus sentimientos por mi melodía fueran tan sinceros. A decir verdad, tu voz me ha cautivado. He decidido componer esa canción para ti- le confieso. Noto una brisa removerme el pelo. Le sonrío. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío con sinceridad.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa. Lo contemplo sorprendida. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, de nuevo pienso en un ángel. Tanto su voz como su sonrisa son angelicales, además de poseer una belleza natural. Lo único que choca es su extraña personalidad. Alejo mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la realidad.

-Creo que debería irme ya- le digo.

-Yo también debo volver, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

A pesar de que no creo necesario que me acompañe, no digo nada. Me apetece su compañía en este momento. Aunque no me reconozco, no me gusta la compañía de ninguna persona.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bunas noches- me dice de nuevo volviendo a su monótona forma de hablar.

-Buenas noches- le contesto yo con mi peculiar frialdad.

-Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a la sala de composición. Quiero ponerle la letra a la melodía según la escribas.

-Vale, si es lo que quieres…

-Adiós, hasta mañana- me dice. Luego cierra la puerta de mi habitación. Quizás lo haya hecho para asegurarme que no vuelvo a salir. Me querrá descansada para que mañana sea eficiente en mi composición.

Me acerco a la cama, esta vez tengo la sensación de que me podré dormir.

A la mañana siguiente salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro a Ai fuera esperándome.

-Buenos días- le digo.

-Buenos días. Ya he cogido la sala para componer. Vamos- me dice simplemente y comienza a andar.

Lo sigo sin abrir la boca. Quiero suspirar, esta situación es algo incómoda y deprimente. Él no parece interesado en relacionarse con los demás, y yo no quiero abrir mi corazón a nadie. Somos ambos algo antisociables, una combinación nefasta.

-Maki-chan y Ai-sempai - escucho a alguien llamarnos. Es Natsuki, uno de los kouhai de Ai.

-Hola, Shinomiya-san- le digo forzando una sonrisa.

-Natsuki, quería hablar contigo. Hoy debéis seguir el horario número tres. Informa a Syo, no perdáis el tiempo. Yo voy con Akari a trabajar en la composición.

-Va… vale- dice algo con una expresión algo desesperada. Luego se acerca a mí y me susurra- Ai-chan es muy duro, suerte.

Ai-chan… lo ha llamado Ai-chan. Asiento a Natsuki y sigo a Ai. Por lo que le ha dicho, Ai debe tener horarios preparados para sus kouhai. Sí que es estricto.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de composición me siento al piano, ya está la partitura colocada. Probablemente la ha traído Ai ya que ayer me la dejé en la sala. Siento la inspiración y me olvido de la presencia de Ai. Viene a mí una introducción. Comienzo a tocarla. Sigo la melodía, por primera vez en mi vida, la canción completa ha venido a mi cabeza. Es como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo ahí. Imagino la hermosa voz de Ai cantando junto con el piano. Llego a un momento de la canción en que pienso en introducir algo de percusión y un sintetizador, así que paro para escribir lo que ya llevo. Cojo el lápiz y comienzo a plasmar las notas en la partitura.

Cuando termino de escribir, noto a Ai acariciando mis manos. Inevitablemente mi respiración se altera.

-Estas manos…- comienza con un tono dulce en su voz, distinto a cuando habla monótonamente- Estas manos… no sabes lo que agradezco a tu madre que concibiera estas manos tan maravillosas. Esas que componen una música que me hace sentir algo que no había sentido antes. Estoy totalmente enamorado de las canciones que escribes…

Sus palabras me sorprenden y noto como se abren paso a través de la coraza en mi corazón. Cuando menciona a mi madre, siento un pinchazo de dolor, pero por lo demás me siento muy feliz. Nadie había apreciado tanto hasta ahora lo que hago. Siento lágrimas de alegría escapar de mis ojos. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba estas emociones.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, no. No, al revés. Tus palabras me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad. Ha sido una confesión de amor a mi música. Gracias.

-De nada- me dice. Luego coge la partitura- Creo que puedo poner letra a esta parte, puedes seguir. No te molestaré.

Seguimos toda mañana componiendo. Cuando llega la hora de comer nos acercamos a la cafetería. Tomamos algo rápido y volvemos. Al final de la tarde, cuando los rayos de sol penetran por la ventana con un tono naranja, terminamos la canción.

-¿Puedes tocarla entera? Yo cantaré- me dice.

Asiento y comienzo a tocar la introducción. Me dejo llevar y cierro los ojos, su voz es celestial. Mientras toco, cuando llegamos al punto culminante de la canción, me doy cuenta. Estoy empezando a sentir algo por Ai. No es solo su voz, su forma de cantar. Es todo él, siento que me compenetro a la perfección con Ai. Nunca me había sentido así.

Terminamos de tocar y abro los ojos lentamente. Él me mira fijamente.

-Akari, tengo algo que decirte. Estoy totalmente enamorado de tu música. Pero además, hay un 10% de probabilidades de que me esté enamorando de ti también.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No sé si os habrá gustado como avanza la cosa. Por favor, dadme consejos y decidme lo que no os gusta para poderlo mejorar. ¿Quizás me he precipitado con esa confesión de Ai? aunque os advierto que no es realmente una confesión... xD ¿Quizás ha sido un capítulo demasiado sentimental? Uf... no sé. Espero vuestros review. **

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenaaaaaaaaaaas. Siento mi gran retraso con la historia, pero a partir de ahora intentaré ir más rápida escribiendo. También intentaré que se desarrollen las cosas más rápido porque estoy deseando que lleguen los momentos de amor 2000%. Jajajajajaja. Espero que os guste este capítulo. A partir del próximo pienso hacer que STARISH aparezca más a menudo. Ya os dejo con el capítulo, disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Las manos me tiemblan sobre las teclas del piano. Intento asimilar lo que me ha dicho. Él me mira con total tranquilidad.

-Ai… ¿eres consciente de que eso ha sonado como una confesión de amor?

-¿Eh? Solo te estoy informando de que hay posibilidades de que me pueda enamorar de ti, aunque es un porcentaje muy bajo. Te informo por si te molesta esa posibilidad. Para que puedas actuar para evitarlo.

-¿Cómo? Un momento…- le digo agitando las manos- Me parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa enamorarse.

-Sí que lo sé, conozco la definición y…

-No, no, no. ¿No sabes que es algo natural? Uno no puede evitar enamorarse. Además, no existen cifras ni porcentajes en el amor.

-¿No? Pero si las cifras están en todo lo que comprende el mundo.

-Pues en los sentimientos no. Ai… creo que no tienes mucha experiencia en nada referente a los sentimientos, ¿me equivoco?

-Sé todos los datos científicos que hay que saber sobre sentimientos. Creo que eso es suficiente.

-¿Qué?- le digo sorprendida- Eso no es suficiente, solo conocerás lo que significa un sentimiento determinado si lo experimentas en ti mismo.

-Ah, interesante. Nunca he prestado atención a eso. ¿Entonces es posible que no esté enamorado de ti?- me pregunta.

-Es lo más probable.

-Sin embargo, sé interpretar mis sentimientos hacia la música. Estoy totalmente seguro de que amo tu música.

-Eso es bueno… los demás no parecen muy alegres con mi presencia. Creía que tú tampoco. Aunque Reiji si parece contento.

-Yo antes no estaba convencido, pero ahora sí.

De repente alguien abre la puerta con fuerza. Es Shining. Se asoma y dice:

-Venid a mi despachooooooo.

Tras decir eso sale corriendo. Ai y yo nos dirigimos al despacho en cuanto terminamos de recoger. Cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos a Ranmaru, Reiji y Camus.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Ai-chan y Karirin vienen juntos. ¿Tan bien os lleváis, chicos? Jo, yo también quiero- nos dice Reiji cuando entramos.

Camus y Ranmaru me miran con una mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio. Al poco, entra Shining por la puerta y se sienta en su mesa.

-Tengo algo que comunicarrrros, señores- comienza, adoptando una posición típica de algo importante que anunciar. Coloca los codos en la mesa, entrelaza las manos y agacha un poco la cabeza- Vais a asistir a un concierto en la plaza principal de la ciudaaaaad. Acudirán personajes importaaaantes. Directores de televisión, encargados de firmas de modas, coordinadores de programas musicales… gente a la que os interesa agradarrrrr. Y no solo seréis vosotros, irán otros idol. Entre ellos los miembros de STARISH…

-¿Y para comunicarnos eso tenemos que venir hasta aquí? Además, ¿qué pinta Makioka aquí?- dice Ranmaru con desprecio.

-Ahora vienen la parte interesanteeeee. Tendréis que elegirrr. Llevar una de las canciones que ya tenéis o que la señorita Makioka os componga un nueva…

-¡Oh, oh!- exclama Reiji mientras levanta la mano como pidiendo el turno de palabra- Yo quiero que Karirin nos escriba una nueva canción- dice decidido. Sus palabras me complacen.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Reiji, quiero que Akari componga una canción para ese concierto –afirma Ai.

-Parecéis muy decididos, pero yo me niego a llevar una canción suya sin ni siquiera saber cómo compone. No quiero sus canciones- dice Ranmaru fríamente.

-Yo no puedo tomar una decisión hasta que no escuche alguna de sus composiciones- dice Camus.

-En ese caso, podéis escuchar la canción que he compuesto para Ai. Acabamos de terminarla- digo con confianza, casi sin reconocerme a mí misma.

-Interesannnnte…- murmura el director- Vamos a una de las salas de música e interpretaréis la canción.

Dicho esto, nos trasladamos a la sala de música que se encuentra más cerca.

Me siento al piano y Ai se coloca a mi lado con un micro. Comienzo a tocar la introducción, toco con delicadeza. Ai empieza a cantar en el momento justo. La melodía continúa- No me fijo en nada de lo que me rodea, solo Ai y el piano. Ni siquiera me fijo en cómo están reaccionando Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru y el director.

Cuando termina la canción, Reiji aplaude exageradamente. Camus tiene los ojos cerrados, parece muy concentrado. Cuando los abre, me mira y me dice:

-Espero que la canción que compongas para el concurso sea tan buena como esa.

-¡Esperad!- exclama Ranmaru- Aún no he dicho que quiera llevar una de sus canciones.

-Me parece que está en desventaja, señor Kurosaki- le señala el director- Deberá seguir la elección de sus compañeros, le superan en número.

Ranmaru simplemente gruñe. Se acerca a la puerta y me mira.

-Espero que seas capaz de hacer algo con lo que quede satisfecho. De lo contrario, te lo haré pasar muuuuy crudo.

Me estremezco un poco ante las palabras de Ranmaru. Luego da un portazo y se va.

-No te preocupes por Ran-Ran, él siempre es así- me dice Reiji.

-No estoy preocupada, me voy poner con la canción ahora mismo. Ya verá.

-No deberías, hoy nos hemos llevado mucho tiempo trabajando. Será mejor que descanses- me aconseja Ai.

-Sí… vale. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada.

Nos despedimos y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente me preparo rápidamente y me voy a una de las salas de composición. Por desgracia, no me siento inspirada y me frustro. Decido ir a por algo de comer ya que no he desayunado. En la cafetería me encuentro a Ai y Reiji.

-¡Karirin, tienes mala cara! ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta Reiji.

-Llámame Akari, por favor. Y no me pasa nada- le contesto con frialdad. Ahora estoy bastante enfadada.

-Definitivamente te pasa algo.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-Llevo desde las siete intentando empezar la canción pero no me viene la inspiración…- les confieso.

-En casos así, yo suelo ir a algún sitio en el que me sienta relajado- me dice Ai.

-¡Ya sé! Te llevaré al sitio que quieras en mi coche. Así te llegará la inspiración. ¿Dónde quieres ir? –propone Reiji.

-¿En serio? Pues… ahora que no es verano, la playa estará tranquila. Es un buen sitio para relajarse.

-Pues iremos a la playa, ¡los tres!

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- pregunta Ai con su tono monótono.

-Vamos, admite que te gusta pasar el tiempo con Akari- le dice Reiji. No sé de dónde se habrá sacado esa idea.

-¿Eh? –exclama ligeramente sorprendido pero con actitud pasiva- No me desagrada. Supongo que no pierdo nada por ir –dice Ai, claramente no tiene ganas de aguantar a Reiji suplicándole que vaya.

- Entonces decidido. Os llevaré a la playa –dice Reiji feliz.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión. **

**Y ahora, un espacio para que opinéis sobre algo ajeno a la historia (o no tan ajeno): HEAVENS. Supongo que habréis visto el último capítulo de Maji Love 2000%. Eso de que los chicos tengan unos rivales que han salido de la nada... ¿qué os parece? Yo, por mi parte, nunca le haré feo a nuevos bishies 3 Pero sinceramente, me hubiese gustado que los chicos tuviesen como rivales a Quartet Night. Sempais contra kouhais, ¿no sería genial? Es más, en un principio, es lo que pensé que pasaría. Pero... no. Meten tres bishies nuevos. ¿Cuál es vuestro preferido? Yo como siempre me voy a los shouta, me he enamorado del pelirosa (no me matéis, porfa).**

**Nos leemos~ 3**


End file.
